Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-24784529-20170513154613
Discourse: Why everyone should watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Amy and Rosa aren't presented as the stereotypes of what a "Latina" woman is supposed to be like and they aren't sexualized by their male co-workers. - All three of the women in the main cast are allowed to unapologetically be themselves: * Amy is presented as being a nerd because she's very meticulous about her work and being organized. Her co-workers might sometimes give her a hard time about how nerdy she can be, but it's never done in a malicious way and it's always traced with affection. * Rosa Diaz is one of the only female characters that I can think of who is allowed to have a rough exterior without having some tragic backstory. She doesn't like people and she doesn't always express her feelings easily. Her co-workers never demonize her for it and they get that it takes a while to get Rosa to open up. * Gina. Freaking. Linetti. Never have I seen a female character that is allowed to be as cocky and self-absorbed as her. She's confident in who she is and she knows she's fabulous. You love her for it. You aspire to have her level of confidence. - Charles Boyle is such an innocent and kind-hearted person who is a great friend. They easily could've presented him as the weird guy who thinks he's Jake's best friend and just can't take a hint. But, Jake embraces his quirkiness and they truly are best friends who would do anything for each other. - Terry Jeffords and Ray Holt are two black men who run the precinct as sergeant and captain. They are respected by the detectives who work below them and they are shown to be very caring of the people they work with. - There's also the fact that Holt is gay and it's never presented as a huge plot point. It's just a normal thing that everyone at the precinct is cool with. Also, his relationship with his husband Kevin is adorable. <3 - Jake. Motherfucking. Peralta. The man who has ruined my standards that I look for in a future boyfriend/husband. He is so far from being the typical White GuyTM and he has such a big heart made of gold. He has nothing but the upmost respect for his female co-workers and he always treats them as equals, even praising them for the times when they are better than him at solving a case. At the start of the show he was a bit selfish, but his development over the seasons has been amazing. - Female friendships between Rosa, Gina, and Amy!!!!!! Women helping and supporting each other!!!!!! - Friendships between male and female co-workers!!!!!! That don't turn romantic!!!!! - The fact that the show addresses the corruption in the law enforcement system. They show cops that are bad and don't deserve to wear the uniform or hold a badge, and show that the main characters hate them and think they're the worst. The show also addresses serious issues such as racial profiling. - The show relies heavily on the comedic aspect and it's so funny, and the writers never use crude or offensive humor. - Jake and Amy's relationship is one of the best that I've seen on television. It's slow burn, but it's totally worth the wait. This is one of the best examples of a healthy relationship presented in fiction and they are so pure and sweet. Just please watch this show. It's available for streaming on Hulu, and I know of a tumblr blog (hd-source.tumblr.com) that has all of the episodes available.